Silver and Valentine
by sanity182
Summary: Jack Harnell is the Vault Wanderer, set out to look for his son. Along the way he found a true calling and one that could help him find his son, by becoming the Silver Shroud, the comic book hero that Jack once read as a kid. Jack can't take on Kellogg and the Institute by himself, he'll need help from a well known detective.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Swan

Swan's pond still and quiet, filled with irradiated water, gates unevenly torn apart and broken. Normally it would be thought that the atom bomb broke the gates but it may have been the creature hid in this pond. Jack, a vault dweller shaved sides and back with his hair combed back the hairstyle is also known as the Urban Ranger. Jack's looking for said creature in the Swan's pond to see if the legend was true, he wanted to eradicate Swan, he was a danger to the Commonwealth.

Jack was sitting at a bar in Diamond City when he heard the gossip of Swan. Jack remained facing forward at the bar so he didn't see who was talking about Swan, he just listened in. From what he heard Swan was once a human, tested in the labs of the institute. He was promised release after 30 days of testing; this was under the condition that he keep written notes on his progress. Within a week, he begins to mutate - within two, he possesses not only massively increased strength but also significantly increased intelligence. By the third week however, he begins to have seizures and his intelligence decreases; he seems aware of this and fears for the future.

Unfortunately, judging by the notes on the shack next to the pond (that Jack found while he walked around the pond) and his aggressiveness, he seems to have degenerated into a psychopathic monster, also known as a Super Mutant Behemoth.

As soon as Jack heard the institute pop up he sensed trouble, which peaked his interest that what's been leading him find his son. Along the way he's heard two names Kellogg a contract worker and killer, the one who took his son and the institute they've been the one responsible for the creation of synths. Synths are cybernetic organisms to represent humans, it's unknown if all of them are trying to kill Jack, but every one he's met so far has been sent to stop him. Jack thought that maybe he could get more answers from looking at this creature, to see what they experiment on.

Jack stood next to the pond edge, he was in his power armour freshly cleaned it had a few dents from encounters, it was silver, had a black tinted lens, and the Brotherhoods of Steel's insignia on the chest plate. The armour was given as gift for doing saving some of their members from an ambush by raiders, Jack just happened to be wandering by and flanked the raiders giving extra covering fire to the B.O.S. The Power Armour was only used for big encounters due to its limited energy, Jack only had a few power cores at the moment and didn't want to use it when it wasn't really needed.

Jack was ready, he had his triple barrel missile launcher on his back with his weapon holder he made for any weapon to be holstered, a ripper placed on his lower back fit in nicely, two pistols on the hip holsters both with extended magazines and a plasma rifle held in hands, there was also some grenades in his back pouch.

Rumour had it that a plastic swan would be settled down in the middle of the pond, this was part of Swan's body but no-one dare tried to find out, until today.

Jack called out "Swan, Swan I know you're here"

A plastic swan started to move, Swan then burst out of the water, he belt out a roar. The super mutant stood tall, he was about 10-11 feet tall, yellow skin, the plastic swan covered his back, by the looks of it some kind of armour. Swan had a boat on his arm as some kind of shield and the end of an anchor in his left hand with a handle to make it into a hammer – the left shoulder had a tire all of this was held together by rope. Swan's face was disfigured one was eye was blood red, the other damaged and closed. Swan's face had white permanent paint on it, the paint looked splashed on rather than done with any skill or effort.

Swan made the first attack flinging a rock right towards Jack, scooped with his boat arm and flung directly into Jack's chest, Jack didn't have time to react and was smacked back with some force. Swan tried to repeat the same attack but Jack managed to roll to the right dodging the attack.

Jack started shooting his plasma rifle at Swan's head it made his skin sizzle like raw meat in a burning hot pan.

"Argh" Swan let out another scream in frustration and pain

Swan started to charge at Jack, for a Super Mutant Behemoth he moved awfully fast. Swan struck with his anchor but Jack dodged it again and averted from the mighty beasts strength. Planting more shots into Swan again into his arm this arm, his skin was blistering from the plasma rounds. Swan started charging again and was swinging more aggressively and backing Jack up into a corner. Jack was running out of ideas. Swan then swung upwards, Jack held up his gun to block it but Swan's strength overcome the power armour, the gun snapped half and ripped the helmet off, leaving Jack was a cut up his cheek, it already started to bleed.

Swan went to swing again to cut off Jack's head, Jack rolled between Swan's legs, and pulled out his ripper from his back and turned it on. Jack climbed up Swan's back, Swan swayed aggressively left and right, but nothing got Jack off, he had a tight grip on Swan's armour. Jack managed to climb up to his head, stuck the ripper deep into Swan's left eye carving it to pieces blood oozed out, Swan was screaming in agony. Swan threw Jack over his back into the tree in front him, holding his eye, his head was pulsing he hasn't felt pain like this since the experiments.

The pain made Swan aggressive, he charged again at Jack who was laying the floor after being thrown against the tree. Swan swung his anchor straight down with full strength. Jack managed to roll out of the way, the anchor missing him by a fraction. Where the anchor was swung so hard it was stuck into the ground, Jack reacted quickly to this, he jumped on Swan's arm then stuck the ripper on his hands carving again at him, Jack tore off Swan's fingers, and the bone was crunching and snapping, the ripper was made to cut through all sorts and quickly. Swan whacked Jack out the way with his boat arm. It was hard for him to see at this point, his other eye opened, it was already damaged from before but it's all he had left to see while the other was now just a small pool of blood.

Jack managed to get himself up quickly, he knew this was his chance to finish this pulling out his rocket launcher he fired all three shots the first two went straight through leaving gaping holes, and blood gushed out both sides, leaving burnt edges where the missile made contact on the skin, turning it into a crusty feeling. The third hit and exploded tearing Swan inside out. It was over, Swan had no strength left to let out another burst of rage he collapsed to the floor and the rest of his blood leaked out into a pool surrounding his body. Jack sat there for a moment to regain his breathe and energy, the suit started to beep this meant it out was out of juice.

Jack got out of the suit and took the belt which help his pistols while also taking the ripper out of the back of the suit. Jack placed the belt around his waist, he was wearing his Vault 111 jumpsuit underneath the armour it was a bit damaged, but it endured after all this time. The suit could not be fixed, it took too much damage in the heat of battle.

After resting for a short it was time to move on, Swan was the second reason Jack was here, he actually came here to find the Silver Shroud suit, as a favour.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Sorry for taking so long, University has been a drag on time at the moment will try to post more frequently.

Chapter 2 - Hancock

A day before Jack was collecting some ammo to stock up, he previously run into super mutants and they gave him quite the fight requiring a few rounds. Jack ended up stopping at Good Neighbour to buy ammo, the Swan fight used up a lot. Didn't help one of his guns was broken in the process. This was the first time Jack's been here, he was approached by some low life called Finn who was trying to offer 'protection' for everything Jack had on his possession.

Behind Finn approached an oddly dressed ghoul wearing a red frock coat with archaic style buttons, with a blue formal jacket underneath and a tricorn hat. When Jack saw the hat, he realised who it must have been. John Hancock, formally known as John McDonough, the Diamond city Mayors brother.

Hancock the ghoul mayor ended up butting into the conversation "Someone steps through that gate for the first time, you lay off. They're a guest, Lay off that extortion crap."

Finn snapped "Why'd you care, he ain't one of us?"

"No love for the Mayor, Finn. I said let him go" It was clear Hancock didn't like being talked down to.

Finn got bitter "You've gone soft Hancock, you keep letting outsiders walk all over us, there'll be a mayor one day"

Hancock started to approach him "Finn, come on man it's me. You can trust me?" He put his arm on Finn, gave a half smile, making sure Finn made eye contact. While pulling out a knife with his other hand from its holster, Hancock tightened his grip on Finn's shoulder then made a huge blow with the knife cutting deep into Finn's stomach, Hancock then pulled the knife out and began to repeatedly stab Finn with aggression, till he felt content. Finn's head slouched on Hancock's solider, he already bled out. Hancock jerked his shoulder that Finn's head rested lifeless on, Finn dropped to the ground.

Hancock stepped over Finn and wiped the blood off his jacket and shook Jack's hand "Goodneighbor's of the people, for the people, you feel me? Everyone's welcome."

Weirdly enough Jack actually liked him, yeah he murdered someone in cold blood but he did question the Mayor.

Hancock became a ghoul sometime after 2282, following the use of an experimental radioactive drug. In spite of his ghoulification, John Hancock considers the high "so worth it", as well as noting the near immortality he obtained as a benefit. Ghouls are basically the same as human, just radiated skin, they tend to have no noses just the indent of where it was and their voice raspy from where the radiation damaged their vocal chords.

The others didn't like visitors but Hancock approved of Jack though. He knew who Jack was, the vault wanderer looking for his son. Word travels fast around these parts, Hancock knew about Jack by the time he left the vault.


End file.
